This invention comprises an improvement in connecting devices for modular floating dock structures where a rigid, high-strength interconnection of individual float units is required, for example, in moorings where surge and other wave action of long wavelength act to work apart connectors which flex. The connecting devices of this invention relate in part to the spaced connectors devised by this inventor and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,569, issued July 6, 1976, entitled, "Floating Dock," and in part to the attachment connectors used to attach complementary structures such as corner braces to the float units described in patent application Ser. No. 653,624, filed Jan. 29, 1976, entitled, "Apparatus for Connecting Floating Docks."
The spaced connectors in the "Floating Dock" application comprise a pair of spaced stringers which are connected to the top and bottom surfaces of a flange structure which projects from the sides of a float unit. The stringers are secured by bolts inserted through vertical coincident holes in both the stringers and flange structure such that the stringers and flange structure are sandwiched together in compression. While the connection provides a substantially rigid interconnection of the float units there are extreme situations where the improved interconnection means of this invention is useful in maintaining the integrity of the dock system. For example, in areas having long period waves, entire float units may be caused to cantilever from adjacent units placing substantial stresses on the juncture points between floats. In such situations a connector device that has a strength approaching the structural strength of the units themselves is desirable to prevent eventual breakup of the float system.
The use of steel bracket connectors which attach to the top and bottom surfaces of projecting flange structures for attachment of auxiliary components was described in "Apparatus for Connecting Floating Docks" referenced above. This use laid the groundwork for the adaptation of similar bracket type connectors elongated to span portions of adjacent float units to interconnect the float units. Because a vertical side plate is integrally fixed to upper and lower horizontal plates, a high strength structural unit is created. When bolted to the flange structure of adjacent float units a virtually rigid interconnection is formed. In many environments this interconnection constitutes a substantial improvement.